dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour
is the third series of Dumb Ways to Die app games. Description The major goal of this game is to explore defilement environments through a train in order to cure the Dumb Earth by repairing the town of each environment. Promotion Missing information Game Beans The game currently features 10 original characters since the version 1.03(Android) and 0.13(iOS). The first Bean you can play as is Numpty and the first unlockable Bean is Calamity. The Beans are used to play minigames. A Bean can lose its life whenever they die as the end of minigame. After reaching the Bean's loses all its lives, the Bean becomes injured and then gets sent to the Hospital. The injured Beans cannot be played until its healing time is out or you can speed it up by spending 1000 . :※ Note that the "+''n'' Life" abilities just increase the Bean's Max. Lives and do nothing functional during playing any minigames. Also, the Max. Lives values with italic & bold characters are based on a usual value plus bonus values increased by the ability. ---- Costume Costumes can be obtained by opening Gifts. Environments Dumbville, Dumb Peak, Dumbgypt, and Dumbtune (or Planet Dumb) are the four available environments in the game. : * = Cost to Repair : ** = Repair Time : *** = Token Capacity : ※ = 3750/20000/125000 per each enviroments (excluding Dumbville) for a medium house that features a Bean as a reward. : Dumbville final.png|Fully repaired Dumbville Dumb Peak final.png|Fully repaired Dumb Peak Dumbgypt final.png|Fully repaired Dumbgypt Dumbtune final.png|Fully repaired Dumbtune Minigames Flying Fiasco ;How to control: #Hold on the screen to let the aeroplane up #hold off the screen to let the aeroplane down ;Overview: This minigame is associated with Dumbville and is available since the tutorial. In this minigame, the purpose is to fly through hoops, avoid obstacles, and get a high score to then, care for your different towns. In a sort of way, it is like flappy bird. Snow Safari ;How to control: #Touch the screen to change the direction of Bean #Press the screen a bit long time to change the direction of Bean with faster speed (That's a fact of which many people didn't aware of) ;Overview: This minigame can be unlocked by acquiring its associated environment Dumb Peak. To succeed in this mini game, you have avoid obstacles while your bean is on skis and can control it. To get bonus points, you have to ski between the flags. There are blizzards to make you go one way unless you tap and hold the screen to ski faster through the wind, and penguins crossing between the different sides of the hills. ;Special strategy for the Ski between (n) Flags Achievements: You must avoid "chain combo" in order to achieve them easily. Because the difficulty is determined by how many scores you earned; so getting high scores, the Bean's speed getting faster and you'll face the final yet harder phase (around after 2500 scores) quickly. Thus, it is recommended to skip some flags in order to avoid these and you'll easily get more flags before you get more difficult patterns from that phase. Also, this strategy should be useful for "Collect (n) Tokens in a single round" achievements too, and you're allowed to avoid all flags if you're focusing on collecting s. Pyramid Run ;How to control: #Touch the screen to let the Bean jump #Hold the screen, the jump higher. ;Overview: This minigame can be unlocked by acquiring its associated environment Dumbgypt. To get a good score you will need to jump over obstacle. the obstacles are spikes water falling pads tnt and holes. To avoid these you tap to jump. If you tap and hold you jump higher. Space Drift ;How to control: #Pull-n-drop to let the Bean move like a slingshot. #The pulling direction is based on the position of the Bean. #Pass through the screen to go the opposite side of the screen. ;Overview: This minigame can be unlocked by acquiring its associated environment Dumbtune Missing Minigame Description Gifts (Loot Boxes) There are three types of Gifts can be purchased in game: * Common Gift: 30 minutes (AD is required) / 500 per 1 box * Rare Gift: 2500 per 1 box * Epic Gift: 10000 per 1 box Note that Every Gifts may reward a Bean/Costume with higher rarity; so it is possible to win Rare, or even Epic Beans/Costumes from Common Gifts. While, there is another possibility to win Bean/Costume with lower rarity from Rare/Epic Gifts. Trivia * In the trailer of the game, the scoring system for both Snow Safari and Pyramid Run were different compared to the live version. ** Also, the design for both Dumbville and Dumbgypt were different. Dumbville pre-design1.png Dumbville pre-design2.png Dumbgypt pre-design1.png Dumbgypt pre-design2.png External sites * App information (iOS) * App information (Android) Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games